gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pride of The Hunter 1: First Kill
Inflict pain Show no mercy Inflict damage Create fear Excel in ruthlessness GET THE KILL This is one of the codes bounty hunter Jenovis Rassitor (Buck "Zeke" Tylan Williams) lives by. This story is how it all began.... Chapter 1 Seventeen year old Jenovis Rassitor raced across the merciless sands of the Wasteland toward The Holy City in his speeder. He would surely find work as a bounty hunter here. He thought of his home, Tanatanaka, and Bruno Dentri, the man who had told him he should go into the hunting buisiness. The blazing sun felt hot on the boy's back. It was noticably hotter here than Tanatanaka. He could see the city in the distance. He had heard stories of Metal Heads in the Wasteland. They were brutal creatures with many different types. He felt sweat trickle down his brow. Yes, it was definitely hotter here. He shook his head and kept going. The city was steadily getting bigger. He wondered what he would find there. He sometimes overheard travelers speaking of it. It seemed like a nice place from the conversations he had heard. He finally got there and quickly passed through the security by playing tricks on their minds with The Force. The city was busy. He made sure he had his pistols in their holsters. His trusty pistols would help him hold his own if he found trouble. He knew there could be gangs in big cities like this. He walked towards the only bar he could find, The Naughty Ottsel. He took his helmet out of his backpack and put it on. Best to not be recognized in a place like this. Chapter 2 He looked around as he walked in. He saw a reptilian bounty hunter locally known on his home island as Brasskkk. He also saw a blue-skinned alien locally known on his home island as Cade Bone. Whether these were their real names or not, nobody knew. He also saw some other bounty hunters that he was unfamiliar with. They were gathered around a table listening to someone. A bounty hunt. He knew it. So he walked over. He addressed the hunter, Brasskkk. "What are we hunting?" "Rich busssinessssmen. From some kind of weapons company," Brasskkk replied. "How much is he paying?" "Ten thousssand precurssssorssss." "Interesting." Then, the man spoke up over the chattering hunters,"Let the hunt begin!" Jenovis and Brasskkk teamed up for the assignment. They slipped past the other hunters while they fought the guards. Suddenly, a voice blared over the speakers in the elevator. "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! FULL LOCKDOWN ENGAGED!" There was a soft ''clunk ''and the elevator stopped. "Whattt now?" Brasskkk asked. "We go up," replied Jenovis. Jenovis pulled out a metal-cutter. He cut a hole in the ceiling as Brasskkk hoisted him up. Then, Brassskkk hoisted Jenovis through the hole and Jenovis climbed to the top of the elevator. He reached in the hole and pulled Brassskkk up. Jenovis took out metal hooks for climbing. Brassskkk used his claws. They climbed up the shaft to the next floor. The broke the door and ran down the hall toward the offices. "You take the first two, I'll take the next two," Jenovis implied. "Agreeeed," replied Brassskkk. Jenovis took one of his pistols out of its holster as he prepared to enter the first door. He grabbed the handle with his other hand. He tried to turn it. ''Blast! It's locked! ''he thought to himself. He kicked down the door. The businessman inside had a gun pointed at him. The man fired. Jenovis ducked. The shot slammed into the wall in the hall behind him. He aimed and shot the man's gun, rendering it useless. Jenovis loaded a sleep dart into his gun. He aimed at the man's neck. He pulled the trigger. There was a soft whistle and it hit its target. The man let out a groan, reached for his neck, then fell to the ground with a soft ''thump. '' Jenovis walked over to the man and cuffed him. One down, one to go. He dragged him out of the office and propped him against the wall in the hall. He moved for the second office. He kicked down the door. He shot this one with another sleep dart. He got the same result as last time and did the same thing with this one. Brassskkk had let one of them slip through his fingers. Jenovis aimed his pistol and shot. Only this time it was no sleep dart. The businessman fell to the floor, howling in pain. Jenovis shot him in the head and the howling stopped. Brassskkk had captured the last businessman. Jenovis noticed that they all wore indentical rings. "I say we kill them and take the rings," said Jenovis. "Yesssss..... that will be proof enough," Brassskkk replied. Jenovis snatcehd the rings from their fingers. "You kill them," Jenovis said. "Myyyy pleasssssure, get the speeder ready," replied Brassskkk. "Will do," Jenovis replied. Jenovis got the speeder and Brassskkk came out soon. Brassskkk hopped in the speeder and Jenovis flew back to the Naughty Ottsel. Category:Fan Stories